Dear Fanfiction Writers
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: The Digimon characters have been reading fanfiction and they don't like what they see. They have a few choice words for the writers...
1. Friendship isn't usually that fragile

**A/N: I saw something similar to this in the Mario section, so I decided to make one of my own. In these stories, characters send letters about cliches to fanfiction writers. Let's face it, there sure are a lot of cliches and such around here, and I wanted to talk about them. These letters are meant to be short and to the point.**

**Note: Just because a message is being delivered in a more abrasive way doesn't necessarily mean I feel the exact same way. In fact, there are some things in here that I actually might like. For the most part, though, I'm talking about cliches I don't agree with.**

**Dear Fanfiction Writers**

Dear fanfiction writers,

We've all been friends for a long time, and it's going to take a lot more than developing love lives for us to suddenly stop being friends.

Sincerely,

The DigiDestined

PS: Just because we fight sometimes doesn't mean we're not friends anymore after that.

**A/N: Seriously guys, I don't think a group as closely-knit as the DigiDestined will break up or become enemies over romance. And there was at least one episode about conflicts between friends in Season 1. Remember the conflict between TK, Tokomon/Patamon, and DemiDevimon? Patamon even said that it's good to forgive and forget.**

**Anyway, please let me know if you like these.**


	2. Wait, he turned good?

**A/N: I've seen this happen quite a bit...**

Dear fanfiction writers (especially the ones that like pairing Pineapple Head with Foxface),

Did you even watch the last ten episodes? Can't you see I was sorry for what I did?

Sincerely,

Impmon

**A/N: Yeah, it makes me sad when some fanfics (particularly some RenaGuil stories) forget all about Impmon/Beelzemon's character development during the D-Reaper fiasco and turn him into a murderer and/or rapist because the story needs a villain, apparently. Shout-out to all the RenaGuil fans who don't do this!**


	3. Myotismon and the fangirls

**A/N: This isn't as much of a problem anymore, but I still felt it needed to be said.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

...do you truly believe that I actually like you pathetic humans?

Sincerely,

Myotismon

PS: Nobody calls me "Myo"!

**A/N: I myself have nothing against the fangirls, but...it's freaking Myotismon, people! Even if he is hot, you can't deny the fact that he did some awful things, and would have done much worse if not for the DigiDestined! In fact, I think there's one point in the series where the angels ask him if he feels any remorse for what he's done, and he says no. Well, to each their own, I guess...**

**(And yes, I know that I used to turn him good with no explanation. The key phrase is "used to", and I think that a lot of my old, pre-2010 stories are total crud.)**


	4. Love and crests

**A/N: Ooh, here's a really edgy one...at least, from the way I've seen some people act, I think it is.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

When did it become a crime for us to be together as a couple, like we wanted to be?

Sincerely,

Matt and Sora

**A/N: The show ended over a decade ago, and yet I still see some people being immature about this. Yes, the romance came pretty much out of nowhere. But isn't that the writer's fault and not the characters' fault? The point is, I've seen people flame Sorato stories and act like Taiora is the one and only truth. Ugh...people like that give the nice Taiora fans a bad name. And if you're gonna flame me for being neutral, keep in mind that you're not helping your case.**

**I'd like to make an aside and say this: I've heard people saying that Taiora works partly because of their crests, saying things like "Love takes courage" or something.**

**But think about it this way...**

**Love often blooms from friendship.**

**When you love someone, you tend to have a lot of knowledge about them.**

**Ideally, loving someone involves being sincere with them.**

**When you love someone, they know they can rely on you, and vice-versa.**

**Loving someone can help give you or them hope for the future.**

**Love can come from the light in our hearts.**

**And love should also involve lots of kindness.**

**So basically, their crests don't really matter in their love lives, and I don't see why they would.**

**...gah, not only do I feel like some kind of motivational speaker, but the author's note is longer than the chapter, so here's a bonus letter:**

Dear fanfiction writers,

What do our crests have to do with our love lives?

Sincerely,

The DigiDestined

**A/N: That's better.**


	5. Deny, deny, deny

**A/N: Now, this is one I actually don't think is all that bad. Maybe I'm just biased.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

What part of "I hate Mummymon" is so difficult for you to understand?

Sincerely,

Arukenimon

**A/N: Mm-hmm. Bet you that's not how she really feels...but yeah, this one kinda speaks for gradual romances. Even if she didn't hate him so much, it would still take a while for their relationship to develop. Maybe I just like realistic romances...**

**I guess it's all about the denial...if someone keeps insisting they don't like something, people will start being like, "Oh, but is that how you really feel?" Eh, whatever.**


	6. Etemon doesn't get it

**A/N: Because nobody writes about this guy.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

You're just mad cause you aren't a rock star like me! Uh-huh!

Sincerely,

Etemon

**A/N: Yeah, he's fun to make fun of, but...nobody writes about him! Is it because he's a bad singer, or because he isn't as serious as the others, or something else? I don't know...**


	7. Does Myotismon regret his actions?

**A/N: Once again, something that I used to do, but I don't do anymore...**

Dear fanfiction writers,

No.

Sincerely,

Myotismon, who does not regret his actions and will never join those children

**A/N: Dude, you try taking a guy who tortures and/or murders people for failing him or not being needed anymore, and coming up with a reasonable explanation for him turning good. It's not as easy as it sounds.**


	8. Complaints from the Dark Masters

**A/N: Three letters in one...**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Why does everyone wanna write me in dirty stories?

Sincerely,

Puppetmon

PS: No, I don't love Lillymon, and she doesn't love me either! And I like it like that!

**A/N: Don't worry, Puppetmon, I know better now. But seriously, even though there haven't been many recent dirty stories starring him (I only counted two) it still doesn't make much sense to me. He has the mentality of a little kid. Even if it is mixed with being a psychopath, I don't think he's gonna grow up anytime soon.**

**Next!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Stop treating me like a fool.

Sincerely,

Piedmon

**A/N: The guy throws swords at people on a regular basis, doesn't mind hurting children, and tried to turn all of the DigiDestined into keychains! Yes, he looks like he's from the circus, but come on! You don't think he's creepy? (resists the urge to make a "Destroy us all!" joke)**

**And the last letter in this chapter...**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Stop acting like we don't exist.

Sincerely,

MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon

**A/N: Why don't people write about these guys as much as they write about the other Dark Masters? Is it because they seem forgettable in comparison to the others? I don't know...**


	9. Partners and romance

**A/N: Now this really bugs me...**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Do we have to date the digimon partner of whoever our human partner is dating?

Sincerely,

The digimon partners

**A/N: I personally thought that the digimon were a little more independent than that. Don't you think they deserve a little more freedom in this regard?**


	10. That's not my name!

**A/N: I really needed to get this out there...**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Please spell our names right!

Sincerely,

Patamon (not Patomon)

Yolei (not Yoeli, Yolie, or Yoli)

Oikawa (not Okawa, Owikawa, Oilkawa, or Okinawa)

Angewomon (not Angewoman)

Arukenimon (not Arukennimon, Arukennymon, Arukenymon, Arukenemon, Arukinnimon, Aruchenimon...need I go on?)

Jeri (not Jerry)

**A/N: And I'm probably forgetting a few others. If you're not sure how a character's name is spelled, please look it up. I can't help but cringe when I go through a story and see a certain character's name mispelled every time their name is mentioned.**

**...Ugh, and now I've got "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings stuck in my head...that song's a huge earworm...**


	11. Remember lightning and ice?

**A/N: Why is it that a lot of the characters I like don't have much fanfiction for them?**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Why does everyone ignore us?

Sincerely,

JP and Tommy

**A/N: Yeah, JP is often the butt of a lot of jokes, whether they're related to his crush on Zoe or his figure. And Tommy just gets ignored a lot of the time. It makes me sad.**


	12. Leaders in love?

**A/N: Now this really, really bugs me...**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Do we always have to date the leading ladies?

Sincerely,

The goggleheads (and Marcus)

**A/N: It seems just a little bit cliche, don't you think?**


	13. Stronger than you think

**A/N: I wrote a lot of these in one night.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

We have backbones. Stop acting like we don't!

Sincerely,

Rika, Renamon, and the other tough/independent Digimon girls

**A/N: Because seeing the Digimon girls turned into weepy damsels in distress can really tick me off sometimes. I know I'm not the only one.**


	14. This is sudden

**A/N: Because I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed...**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Whoa!

Sincerely,

The DigiDestined, who are wondering why there have been quite a few harem stories recently

**A/N: Did any of you guys notice? There have been some harem stories published in the M section, and it seems a little sudden for so many to get made in a similar time frame... **


	15. Lopmon wants to remind you of something

**A/N: Wow, it's so weird to publish a new story when the last new story I published (even though it was a poem) was published almost two years ago. Ever since then, all I've been doing is updating one of my stories, and even then it's only once a year, for a friend's birthday. I'm just hoping that this will help to get my groove back...or something.**

**Well anyway, here's the next letter.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Just so you know, I was a boy in the original version.

Sincerely,

Lopmon

**A/N: Yeah, I've seen at least two stories where Lopmon had Terriermon's child/children (and why is Lopmon always paired with Terriermon? But I digress) and I thought about how that would make sense for the dub, but not so much for the original. But hey, to each their own...**


	16. All the single ladies, and the guys too

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think this story would get so many views so quickly...thanks, guys!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Why can't some of us stay single?

Sincerely,

All of the characters

PS: Yes, sometimes, it really is that bad.

**A/N: It's great that you want everyone to have someone to love, but...if everyone and their dog has a boyfriend or girlfriend, it seems just a little bit forced. And the sad thing is, a lot of romances in those kinds of stories seem to be identical, and they just get together so suddenly. Then there's the fact that some romances (not all, mind you) feel the need to remind us numerous times, without any subtlety, that the characters love each other, even though we probably could have guessed that. Of course, that is just my opinion...**


	17. We're not always gloomy, are we?

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the attention! I really appreciate it.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Can't you let us be happy at least sometimes?

Sincerely,

The "loner" characters

**A/N: Yeah, I know a lot of them tend to be angsty quite a bit, but they aren't like that 24/7, are they? They can still have their happy days...**


	18. Some lemons are sour

**A/N: Now I'm going to try to keep this one as clean as I possibly can for the subject matter.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

We've read some of the M-rated stories, and a lot of us have a bit more class than that.

Sincerely,

The characters who are often written into those kinds of stories (especially the DigiDestined)

**A/N: Yeah, I've got nothing against lemons, but there are certain lines that, when crossed, instantly turn the story into "What the heck is this?" Like this one that I read where the two DigiDestined in the story were doing M-rated things in a dark alleyway (in the middle of winter, no less!) and afterwards, the guy proposed to the girl right then and there. Not very classy, if you ask me. But hey, one person's turn-on is another person's turn-off, and vice-versa.**


	19. We're similar, what about it?

**A/N: For my next trick, I'll bring up a problem that I've seen numerous times, and not just in this fandom.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Yes, both of us digivolve into angels. What does that have to do with our love lives?

Sincerely,

Patamon and Gatomon

**A/N: You know, I like PataGato, but I'm tired of people justifying it with "They both digivolve into angels." Shouldn't their personalities factor into the romance more than similarities? Yeah, the similarities could give them something mutual to talk about, but similarities should not be the only reason.**

**(Going by that logic, Etemon and Arukenimon would make a great pairing, since they're both Ultimate-level evil musicians who wear sunglasses. But I digress.)**


	20. Renamon's portrayals

**A/N: Seriously, this story has only been on here for about a day, and already it's almost gotten 2,000 hits? Once again, thanks, everyone!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I appreciate the attention, but I would much rather be considered "beautiful" than "sexy".

Sincerely,

Renamon

PS: I'm actually much calmer than how I'm usually written.

**A/N: Okay...I'm not quite sure if I got Renamon's characterization correct in this letter (especially the PS) but I still wanted to deliver this message. I have nothing against the people who want to draw or write things about Renamon being sexy, but it sometimes feels like her beauty gets pushed to the side in favor of that. Why can't she be written/drawn as more beautiful, or even both more often? Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough...**

**Not to mention, I've seen lots of stories (mainly romances) in which Renamon's actions and dialogue are written as if she were an emotional young adult or even a teenager. It seems just a little bit jarring to see that.**

**But like I've been saying over the course of these letters, to each their own...**


	21. When did we start wearing clothes?

**A/N: If I remember correctly, I've heard of some people who said that Shakkoumon looks like a teapot or something like that. I could be wrong about people having said this, but if they did then...I seriously don't see any resemblance!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

In the show, nobody complained about us not wearing clothes. So why do we have to start now?

Sincerely,

The partner digimon

PS: We're talking about our Rookie forms (Champion, in Gatomon's case).

**A/N: Usually, the only clothes that the digimon even wear when they're not digivolved fall into the category of accessories, like gloves, headbands, bandanas, and rings. And yet, I've seen a few stories in which the same digimon not only wear clothes just like humans do, but are subject to the same modesty rules we have. I mean, having these kinds of characters wear swimsuits for the beach or warm clothes for winter is one thing, but if these same characters don't usually wear torso-covering clothes unless they're digivolved, then...I don't know. It just seems a little weird for them to wear clothes when no one had a problem with them not wearing them. If you're going to do this, could you at least explain why?**

**By the way, if anyone has any ideas for cliches to write about, please let me know.**


	22. Blinded by the light!

**A/N: I'd like to thank Benjyboy for this idea!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Davis and TK are two of my best friends. But when it comes to romance, why do you want me to choose between only them?

Sincerely,

Kari

PS: Gatomon was wondering the same about Veemon and Patamon.

**A/N: Yeah, every time Kari gets paired with someone, it's usually either Davis or TK (maybe Ken or Matt, on some occasions). If there are lots of people out there, then why do people want to limit her options?**

**And by the way, is it just me, or does Kari get paired with everyone?**

**Once again, thanks for the suggestion, Benjyboy!**


	23. Destiny? What destiny?

**A/N: As a bit of an addendum to the previous chapter...**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Why do you like to say that our relationship is "destiny"?

Sincerely,

TK and Kari

**A/N: I guess what happened is that some people misinterpreted what Azulongmon said. But like I said in Chapter 4, the crests don't really have anything to do with the characters' love lives. (I've been saying "love lives" a lot in this story. Did you notice?) I suppose you could link them together in some way, but it shouldn't be the biggest reason, let alone the only reason.**

**Or maybe it's because of their partners (we already talked about that) or because they have similar ranks as DigiDestined (youngest kids in Adventure, traveled with the new team in 02). Who knows?**


	24. Meeting new people

**A/N: This time, RogueTamer2k7 gave me the idea. Thank you!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

How come whenever we meet someone new, one or more of these things happen:

1. They defeat a tough enemy (or one of us) without even trying;

2. They turn out to have a tragic past;

3. They're extremely strong, beautiful, smart, talented, or any combination of those traits;

3.5: They complain about having said talents;

4. They fall in love with one of us;

4.5: They have the ability to use their love to redeem even the cruelest villains;

5. They steal attention away from us;

6. They have an unusually-long name, or a name that suggests they aren't from these parts;

7. They turn out to be a long-lost relative of one of us

8. Long story short, they're absolutely perfect in every way you can imagine

Why does this usually happen to us?

Sincerely,

The characters (specifically the DigiDestined/Tamers/Legendary Warriors/etc.)

**A/N: I hope I didn't miss anything. What else can I say that hasn't already been said, other than "Please try to make your characters at least somewhat believable and realistic, because if you do, then your writing will look much more credible"?**

**Thanks again, RogueTamer2k7!**


	25. Shed some light on the subject

**A/N: Here's another idea related to Kari. Thanks to one of my anonymous reviewers for suggesting I should write about it! (I broke 3,000 views, yay!)**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Gatomon and I don't know why you want us to date everyone...

Sincerely,

Kari

**A/N: From the way it seems, a lot of people think that Kari is the character you could pair with anyone. She's been paired with all of the main DigiDestined (yes, that includes Tai), Gatomon/Angewomon (her own partner), protagonists from other seasons, protagonists from other franchises, the international DigiDestined, Rosemon, Myotismon (not kidding), Piedmon (the story's been deleted, though), and there are probably more pairings out there.**

**On that note, did anyone notice that they're letting us have different fonts with colors again? At least, the stories that used to have them now have them again. And the page breaks are back! Yeah! Also, the really long strings of letters, so now the long shouts don't appear as "!" anymore.**

**Did you guys notice?**


	26. 99 unexplained crossovers on the wall

**A/N: Thanks to RogueTamer2k7 for giving me this idea, too!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

If you're going to have us cross over with other universes, could you at least explain how that works?

Sincerely,

The cast of Digimon

PS: Why do crossovers always have tons of romance?

**A/N: There are some crossovers that don't explain how the universes managed to cross over. Often, the crossovers include tons of couples as well. I prefer crossovers to be a combination of the adventures of the two franchises. That's just me, though.**


	27. Mega vampire 2 is called what now?

**A/N: I got a little burned out on doing this for a while, but I don't want you guys to be upset, so now that I'm a little more encouraged, I'm gonna write some more.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

The name of my second Mega form is either "MaloMyotismon" or "BelialVamdemon". There is no such thing as "BelialMyotismon" or "MaloVamdemon"!

Sincerely,

Myotismon

**A/N: It's the third Myotismon letter, and it kinda ties into Chapter 10. This isn't as much of a problem as what else I've seen, but I still think it deserves mention. And yeah, you can call him what you want, but I still stand by my opinion that if you use the correct names, your writing will look much more credible.**


	28. What Guilmon thinks of Renamon

**A/N: I really felt like writing this chapter.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I like Renamon! She's my friend!

...Romance? What's that?

Sincerely,

Guilmon

**A/N: Yeah, seriously, guys, Guilmon's gonna be a little kid for quite a while, even after what happened with the D-Reaper and all that jazz. It's gonna take a lot of development to make him grow up. This is a character who, not long after being born, did not understand that Takato wasn't a digimon (and remember, writers, he stopped calling Takato "Takatomon" after a while). No matter how many fights he's in, he's still going to be very childlike.**


	29. Moving is stressful, but still

**A/N: Now, it's time to take Higuchimon's suggestion.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Yes, moving away is a very tough thing to do, for both the moving person and their friends. But it's not the end of the world. It may feel like it at first, but we can always talk on the phone, or email each other, or see each other in the Digital World or something.

Sincerely,

The Digidestined

**A/N: Trust me, I know how it feels to move away from familiar surroundings and your friends and family. It's really difficult at first, but over time, you get used to it. As for your old friends...even if you guys can't visit each other, you can still call each other or send email or snail mail. Yeah, it's all right to miss your friends, but just because you live in different places now doesn't mean you're gone forever.**

**Thank you for the idea, Higuchimon!**


	30. Someone didn't study biology

**A/N: Bluntness at its finest...**

Dear fanfiction writers,

We can't get pregnant!

Sincerely,

The male characters

**A/N: If you're going to write that, you need to have a really good explanation for why and how it can happen. It's understandable if it was caused by a magic spell, potion, or something similar, but if it happens solely through natural causes...no. You can't do that.**


	31. Can hardly stand the desperation

**A/N: This chapter is more comedy than anything else, but it still has an important message.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

If just standing next to each other makes two people a good couple, then that means Arukenimon and I would...yes!

Sincerely,

Mummymon

**A/N: So if two characters stand next to each other, they're obviously in love, and it's never a coincidence, right? Yeah, no, you're gonna need more fuel than that.**

**Oh look, another letter!**

Mummymon, you idiot,

I told you not to skip Chapter 5!

Sincerely,

Arukenimon

PS: Stop calling me cute names! You know I hate that!

**A/N: Mmm, denial.**


	32. Dude, where's my Y chromosome?

**A/N: Remember when I said I wasn't going to update this anymore? Well, there was something so prevalent that I decided to publish this one chapter just for the sake of pointing it out.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

What's with all these stories turning me into a girl all of a sudden?

Sincerely,

Davis

**A/N: I mean, at first it was one author doing it, but now more people are doing it. I'm not knocking them or anything, I just want to know what made this so popular.**


End file.
